Les larmes sont semblables à la neige
by Edyuu 003
Summary: Encore une mission avec Moyashi, Bakandouille, Baka Usagi, la petite soeur du fou, la dépressive et le dépressif. Une mission semblable aux autres et pourtant si différente...Et cette neige, toute cette neige...DERNIER CHAPITRE POSTE.
1. Prologue

Titre : Les larmes sont semblables à la neige

Auteur : Edyuu 003.

Couple : Lavyuu ; Yullen

Rating :

Résumé : Encore une mission avec Moyashi, Bakandouille, Baka Usagi, la petite soeur du fou, la dépressive et le dépressif. Une mission semblable aux autres et pourtant si différente...Et cette neige, toute cette neige...

Série : D-Gray man

Pairing : aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Genre : Romance.

Note : ceci est ma première fic alors merci d'être . (je crois que cela sera ma seule fic sans disjonctage à la fin des chapitres.)

Prologue:

La ville était déserte. Les lampadaires étaient éteints depuis plusieurs jours ou peut-être plusieurs mois. Le temps semblait suspendu. Pas comme en Allemagne où Allen et Lenalee avait fait la connaissance de Miranda Lotto. Cette ville là n'est pas prisonnière du présent mais plutôt, du passé. Ces maisons maintenant vides ne sont plus que des ruines qui, avant, étaient remplies de joie qu'elles ne revivront plus.

La lune, cachée par les nuages, était le seul point lumineux mais malgré le manque de luminosité on arrivait à apercevoir des ombres gigantesques dans les rues sombres. On pouvait penser à des jeux de lumière, les déformant mais leurs propriétaires étaient plus térrifiants que leurs images projetées. Ils chassaient, traquant leurs proies cachées et prisonnièrent des paroies de cette ville fantôme. Celle-ci n'était pas vraiment peuplée de spectres mais de démons: les Akumas.

Les humains n'étaient plus que quatre, ils ne devaient pas être très loin. Ils n'auraient aucune chance de s'en sortir. Quelle ironie, il s'agissait de Traqueurs et maintenant c'était eux les traqués. Ils étaient arrivés en étant sept. Le premier c'était vite fait dévoré ainsi que le deuxième. Le troisième avait montré un peu plus de difficulté mais avait connu le même sort que ses congénères.

Les autres avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Et maintenant les monstres les cherchaient.

-Petits, petits, petits ! N'aillez pas peur nous allons juste vous enlevez les tripes !, chantaient-ils.

Mais les êtres humains ne devaient pas avoir très envie de se faire déchiqueter car ils ne semblaient pas se montrer.

Les quatre Traqueurs s'étaient caché dans une ancienne poste et avaient barricadé la porte. Mais ce n'étaient pas quelques étagères qui allaient retenir les démons. L'un d'eux était en train de mourir de ses blessures sans que ses amis ne puissent l'aider. Il rendit l'âme dans d'atroces souffrances. Les autres n'avaient même pas la force de le pleurer trop désorientés par leurs sens en alertes. Ils étaient trempés de sueur , les yeux hagards cherchant des yeux leurs compagnons dévorés, haletant de fatigue et pourtant toujours porté par cet instinct animal, caché au fond de eux, ils s'accrochaient à la vie. Ils s'avaient qu'ils allaient survivrent même si toutes les chances étaient du côté adverse.

Si seulement cela était possible...

A part les casiers remplies de lettres et un vieux télégraphe le lieu était vide. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre mais tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sorti de cette ville, le cauchemar continurait. Le plus hardi d'entre eux s'assit sur le tabouret en face du télégraphe. Sa main actionait la touche en métal rouillée à une vitesse folle.

Soudain les trois Traqueurs sursautèrent: un coup sourd venait d'être frappé à la porte faisant trembler les murs. Un peu de poussière tomba du plafond. Ses deux compagnons tremblaient, cherchant des yeux une cachette. Mais il n'y en avait aucune. Voyant cela, l'un émit des gémissements plaintifs, on aurait dit un chiot. Quelques secondes passèrent, interminables. Puis la porte et la barricade volèrent en éclat. Le Traqueur au télégraphe n'y fit pas attention. Le 'gémisseur' poussa un petit cri. Le dernier ramassa une grosse pierre et la jeta violament sur leurs agresseurs. Ils l'attrapèrent au vol et la réduisirent en miettes.

-Tu dois pourtant savoir que ces choses aussi insignifiantes ne nous font rien, s'exclamèrent les Akumas.

Puis ils l'empoignèrent et lui brisèrent les membres les uns après les autres. Les cris de la victime emplirent l'ancienne poste. Le deuxième eut le crâne éclaté contre le sol.

-Vivre encore...,dit-il dans un râle d'agonie.

Le dernier des Traqueurs toujours devant son télégraphe fut attrapé par la nuque. Quand, soudain, quelqu'un stoppa les monstres. L'humain de la Congrégation de l'ombre sourit : de l'aide. Mais son sourire disparut vite quand il perçu les croix ornant le front de son sauveur. Celui-ci donna l'ordre qu'on pose le Traqueur à terre. Puis il lui demanda son nom. Le rescapé réfléchit. Pas qu'il ne souvenait plus de son prénom mais que pouvait faire un Noah avec. Réponse : rien de bien méchant. Mais pourtant il flairait quelque chose de pas net.

-Maosa, répondit-il septique.

-Bien je vous remercie. J'ai été heureux de faire votre connaissance Maosa. Maintenant je vous salue et vous souhaite au revoir...

Le descendant de Noé baissa son chapeau haut de forme et fit une gracieuse révérence. Il remit son couvre chef.

-...Ou plutôt ADIEU !

Maosa put à peine voir le battement d'aile du papillon noir, qu'il avait déjà le coeur transpercé. Il tomba mollement sur le plancher couvert de sang, tel une poupée de chiffon.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir laissé faire, sieur Mikk ?, s'enquirent les Akumas.

-C'est tout naturel de connaître le nom de ses victimes. Ce n'est qu'un acte de politesse. Et puis, je suis fatigué, je n'ai plus envie de m'amuser. Alors, il a quitté la vie sans avoir eu le temps de mourir.

-Nous ne comprenons pas, sieur Mikk.

-C'est normal vous n'êtes que des machines...

La ville était déserte à vue d'oeil. Les lampadaires étaient éteints depuis plusieurs jours ou peut-être plusieurs mois. Le temps semblait suspendu. Ces maisons maintenant vides n'étaient plus que des ruines. Mais les ruines savent parler et il s'émanent d'elles toute l'horreur du passé.

Je sais la fin est un peu étrange, mais bon j'espère que le début est bien.


	2. Chapter 1

Titre : Les larmes sont semblables à la neige

Auteur : Edyuu 003.

Couple : Lavyuu ; Yullen

Rating :

Résumé : Encore une mission avec Moyashi, Bakandouille, Baka Usagi, la petite soeur du fou, la dépressive et le dépressif. Une mission semblable aux autres et pourtant si différente...Et cette neige, toute cette neige...

Série : D-Gray man

Pairing : aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Genre : Romance, Death fic.

Chapitre 1:

En septembre le temps est plutôt pluvieux et l'Angleterre ne fait exeption à la règle. La preuve, des gouttes martelaient les murs noirs de Congrégation de l'Ombre. Cette grisaille rendait morose la plupart des habitants de la grande demeure. Mais pour d'autre le temps laissait indiffé: Allen Walker.

Celui-ci était dans sa chambre, en train de s'habiller après une série de pompes matinales. Une petite boule dorée surexcitée voletait autour de lui. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir enfilé sa veste et qu'il failli se prendre le mini OVNI dans la tronche, qu'il y fit enfin attention.

-Tim' ! Arrêtes de tourner comme ça dans ma chambre !

S'éxecutant, le surnommé se posa sur le lit de son jeune maître mais continuait à le regarder étrangement. ( Comment fait-il ? Il n'a pas d'yeux.) Allen le prit dans ses mains s'inquiétant fortement sur la santé mentale du golem. Il réfléchit longuement. Passant de la supposition d'une saison des amours des Timcampy, à l'hypothèse d'une nouvelle arrivée de Cross, le jeune exorciste vint à cette conclusion.

-Tu essais de me dire qu'il est temps de manger !, s'écria t-il, C'est ça ?

La petite boule acquiesca avec un léger battement d'ailes, suivit d'une nouvelle crise de mini-bonds. Heureux de cette nouvelle, Allen se redressa de toute sa hauteur faisant valdinguer le golem doré contre un mur. Ce dernier s'écrasa contre la paroie dure mais se reconstitua dans la seconde d'après.

-Ca tombe bien: j'ai une de ces dalles, s'étira le blandinet, il se retourna vers Tim' tout en marchant d'un bon pas vers la sortie de pièce, VIVE LES BOULETTES MITARASHI !

Le jeune exorciste était tellement inspiré par ses chères boulettes qu'il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et se la mangea littéralement. Il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Il frottait son nez endolori lorsque la jeune femme brune, qui venait manifestement d'ouvrir ( de lui balançer ) la porte, tenta de le relever.

-Excuses moi, Allen-kun !, pleurnicha t-elle les larmes aux yeux, Désolé !

-Ce... Ce... Ce n'est pas grave, Miranda...

-SIIII !, éclata t-elle en sanglots, je ne m'hérite pas de vivre !

Sur ce, Miranda se mit en quête d'un quelconque objet pour se suicider. Faute de couteau, elle prit à deux mains la porte ( celle-ci en aura vu des vertes et des pas mûres ) et se cogna la tête contre la tranche en bois. Allen eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire lâcher son arme improvisée avant que la suicidaire n'eus le front éclaté. Il essaya de la résonner mais comme elle pleurait toujours, le blandinet changea de sujet.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous si pressée de me voir ?, demanda t-il.

La jeune femme sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, se leva d'un bond se mit à crier dans les oreilles d'Allen, les yeux exorbités.

-KOMUI ! IL M'A DEMANDE D'ALLER TE CHERCHER ! MISSION URGENTE !

Miranda attrapa le jeune exorcite par le bras l'entraînant dans une course effrénée vers le bureau de l'intendant fou, Timcampy sur leurs talons.

OXxxxxXO

Le bureau de Komui était toujours aussi mal rangé : dossiers, rapports, et lettres jonchaient le sol et les meubles ( ou de qui en restait ). Le commendant Reever toujours fidèle a son poste. La tasse, orné du lapin rose, de l'intendant se trouvait dans un équilibre précaire, juchée sur une pile de documents. Tout semblait normal à un détail près : le propriétaire de tout ce bazar ( à part du commendant Reever, quoique... ) était réveillé ! Une grande première dans l'histoire de la Congrégation. C'est ce que le quattior d'exorciste, assis dans le canapé en face du prodige, se disait. Enfin, ex-quattior car ce fut à ce moment que firent leurs entrées une Miranda, la tête recouverte de bleus suivit d'un Allen étourdi au nez rougeâtre. Lenalee fut la première à s'entousiasmer pour l'arrivée de ses amis.

-Allen !, s'écria t-elle.

-Miss Lotto !,s'exclama Krory.

Lavi et Kanda réagissèrent au deuxième quart de tour.

-Eh bien, on a failli attendre, plaisanta le roux.

-Tsss...Encore une mission avec Moyashi, se plaigna le brun ( c'est la façon 'Kanda' de dire bonjour)

Mais lorsqu'Allen voulu répliquer, Komui s'interposa.

-Kanda-kun, ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour se disputer ! Il y a urgence !

Tout le monde ( même Lenlee ) regarda l'intendant avec de grands yeux, jamais il n'avait discuté les sautes d'humeur du kendoka. L'heure devait être grave.

-Arrêter de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frit !, s'énerva Komui, Si je vous ai fait venir c'est qu'il y a cinq mois, j'ai envoyé des Traqueurs à une petite ville autour de Barcelone...

-Comment ça, vous avez envoyé des Traqueurs ?, s'écria Reever, Pour quel motif ? Aucun phénomène ne s'était déclaré ?

-Ben...Je leurs ai passé une commande, pour mon nouveau Komulin..., termina le grand Intendant d'une petite voix.

A ces mots, un ' Nii-san ' réprobateur et plusieurs soupirs se firent entendre. Pour ne pas perdre la main face à la situation, il leva le poing en signe de triomphe:

-Mais cette décision a eu un rôle d'une importance capitale dans cette guerre Sainte, Komui Lee jeta un regard sur sa montre, Car il y a Trois heures, quarante-cinq minutes et treize secondes... quatorze...quinze...

-On a compris grand Intendant, coupa en choeur les six exorcistes.

-Bref, j'ai reçu un télégramme venant des Traqueurs. Je vous le lit.

Le chinois au béret prit une feuille sur son bureau, inspira profondement. Ses amis suspendu à ses lèvres attendant les nouvelles de leurs compagnons mais à leur déplaisanceKomui referma sa bouche sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. Ce dernier passa le papier à l'australien.

-Je crois que ça devoir être Reever de le faire.

_'' Sommes trois survivants -stop- Akuma niveau 3 couper ligne téléphonique -stop- Peut pas vous joindre -stop- Pas tenir très longtemps -stop- SOS ! ''_

Une silence pesa dans la salle. Aucun mot ne sortait. Ce fut Lenalee, qui y metta fin quand elle se mit à sanglotter sur l'épaule d'Allen. Celui-ci la serra un peu dans ses bras, Komui étant trop secoué pour sans rendre compte. Un rictus de rage s'afficha sur le visage du kendoka mais personne ne le remarqua. Reever lu la dernère phrase :

-C'est signé Maosa, un des amis de Chaoji.

Allen se leva d'un coup.

-Alors, il faut aller le sauver il a écrit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longuement. En plus il s'agit d'une de nos connaissance...

-Du calme Allen-kun, dit Komui, de toute façon il est trop tard. Le télégramme date de plus de trois heures. Et contre des niveau 3 dans une ville, ils ne s'en sont sûrement pas sorti. Mais vous pouvez encore aller sauver l'innocence. Comme s'il y a tant d'akuma, il y en a forcement une. Un train devrait arriver en gare dans quatre bonnes heures.

Le blandinet resta figé par ces révélation. Komui lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort:

-Vous allez le faire en leurs mémoires. Leur sacrifice n'aura pas été vain.

Plus tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Ils embarquèrent silencieusement dans la barque du passage secret. Les exorcistes prirent le train en marche qui les menera à Barcelone pour trouver cette foutue innocence. Et tout ça pour la mémoire de morts qu'ils avaient à peine connus parce que s'ils n'étaient jamais été allé à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, ses tracteurs n'auraient été que de vulgères inconnus dans un monde immense envahit par la haine et les gémissements de souffrance.

Fin du chapitre 1.

J'espère que cela vous à plut. Le deuxième chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. Rewiers please !


	3. Chapter 2

Titre : Les larmes sont semblables à la neige

Auteur : Edyuu 003.

Couple : Lavyuu ; Yullen

Rating : K

Résumé : Encore une mission avec Moyashi, Bakandouille, Baka Usagi, la petite soeur du fou, la dépressive et le dépressif. Une mission semblable aux autres et pourtant si différente...Et cette neige, toute cette neige...

Série : D-Gray man

Pairing : aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Genre : Romance, Death fic.

Chapitre 2 :

Le train filait sur les rails. Le temps c'était un peu dégagé mais le ciel restait gris. Le compartiment des exorcistes était silencieux, juste le roulli du roues se faisait entendre. Ce fut Yû Kanda qui le brisa ( le silence pas le roulli ).

-Dites-moi pourquoi je dois me collecter cette mission avec vous ?

-Komui a dit, expliqua Lavi, que nous étions les seuls exorcistes disponibles et qu'il n'y a pas assez de tracteurs pour nous venir en aide s'il y aurait un problème.

Mécontant de cette réponse, le kendoka tourna la tête et posa son front sur la vitre froide.

Le début du voyage se passa calmement: Lavi se renseignait sur Barcelone, Krory dormait, Lenalee et Miranda discutaient pour pensait à autre chose et Allen et Timcampy mangeaientt comme des morfales donc comme d'habitude.

Ce ne fut qu'au trois quarts que l'ambiance se corça. Kanda regardait le paysage lorsque la voix de la petite soeur de l'intendant s'éleva pour tous:

-C'est horrible... Toutes les choses que nous aurions pu faire avec eux.

-C'est débile, soupira le kendoka, nous ne les connaissions même pas.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle essaya de les cacher mais Allen s'en rendit compte.

-TU ne les connaissais pas, s'exclama-t-il, NOUS, par contre, nous sommes SOCIABLES ! Alors ,OUI, nous les connaissions !

-Ta gu****, Moyashi ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec la sociabilité ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire au QG ceuillir des marguerites et faire la fête ? Nous sommes en guerre !

-Calmez-vous !, intervient Lavi, Vous êtes stressés.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas stressé. Je suis en rogne parce que je n'ai pas pris mes sobas !

-Tu penses à la nourriture plutôt qu'à nos compagnons morts au combat !, s'écria le jeune Bookman.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'ils ont combattu ?, s'énerva le japonais, Ce ne sont que des Traqueurs!

-Mais avant d'être des Traqueurs se sont des êtres humains, NOS FRERES !, hurla Allen.

-TES FRERES, continua Kanda sur le même ton, PAS LES MIENS ! Pour moi, ils ne sont que des chiens galeux vivant dans l'ombre des Exorcistes !

A cette instant, des pleurs se firent entendre. Tous se retournèrent vers Lenalee qui, en pleurs, disparaissait du compartiment.

-Tu es fier de toi, demanda le blandinet à l'adresse du brun, elle pleure maintenant !

-Moyashi, tu me gonfles !

Miranda se leva, toute aussi chamboulée, et sortit dans le couloir où elle retrouva la soeur de Komui.

Kanda parti aussi mais à l'opposé des deux jeunes filles, vers l'extrémité du train. Il cru entendre un 'espèce de monstre !' venant de Lenalee mais ne se retourna pas.

Allen se mit à la recherche des femmes Exorcistes qui, après avoir insultées Yû Kanda s'était enfuies. Lavi voulu suivre le kendoka mais il fut arrêté par Krory :

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? Où sont passé les autres ?

-Tu viens de te réveiller ? Comment t'as fait pour ne pas nous avoir entendu ?

Le rouquin n'attendit pas de réponse et, le sourire toujours au lèvres, se dirigea vers la porte.

-NE ME LAISSE PAS TOUT SEUL !, hurla l'exorciste vampire.

-Mais Kro' tu as 28 ans. Tu n'es plus un gamin !

-Laviiiii !, s'époumona Alystar.

Ce dernier attrappa l'apprenti Bookman à la taille, qui, lui essayait despérement d'échapper à l'emprise.

-Kro' lâches-moi !Yuuuuu !,cria le borgne, Si tu m'entend REVIENS !

Mais le japonais semblait aussi disposé à revenir auprès de ses compagnons que Krory à lacher le pauvre Lavi.

POV Kanda

M'énerve ! Je leur avait rien demandé moi ! MAUDIT MOYASHI ! SALETE DE BAKA USAGI ! Et puis je m'en fo** que ses deux niaises pleurent...J'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose. Nimporte QUOI ! Ou nimporte QUI !

Tiens qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette gamine à me dévisager ?

-Pourquoi tu me fixes, toi !, ronchonnais-je.

-Je me disais juste que les calmants vous serviraient, me répondit-elle calmement.

-Tsss !

Surtout ne pas la tuer. Même si j'en meurt d'envie. Débiter en tranches une fillette ne me servirait à rien. A part peu être de faire regréter Komui de m'avoir envoyer en mission sans que j'ai prit mes sobas. Ou encore d'avoir une chieuse en moins.

La petite fille brune me regardait toujours dans les yeux et avait un air insolent dans sa manière de lécher sa sucette démesurer.

Je continue ma route encore plus en pétard. Je senti le regard brulant de la fillette jusqu'à ce que je passe la porte donnant sur l'arrière du train. Elle a vraiment aucune éducation cette fille. Et puis d'un goût vestimentaire...C'est vrai quoi !

Tsss ! Elle a bien de la chance de ne pas être de la Congrégation sinon je l'aurait ajouté à ma liste des idiots à trucider. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir dejà croisé...Où ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Tout ce que sait c'est que la rage m'embrouille.

Un frisson me parcouru. Je regarde enfin vers le paysage blanc défilant devant moi. Avec tout ça je m'était même pas rendu compte que nous traversions les Pyrénées. La neige me fascine toujours. Elle me rappelle les cheveux de Moyashi. Je déglutit. Pourquoi je me sens si mal...Ce n'est pas tout de même parce que je ne lui ai pas parlé très gentillement ? C'est débile. Pourquoi j'aurais des remords ? Mes mains se resserèrent sur la barrière de fer, devant moi. Je senti mes yeux devenir humide, je me mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Je n'ai pas le droit ! Pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un ! La vie est si éphémère pour eux...Si...Si je venait à perdre, encore, un être cher. Je crois que je n'arriverait pas à me relever. Pourtant j'ai essayer de toutes mes forces de m'éloigner des autres.

Alors comment j'ai réussi tombé amoureux de ce stupide Moyashi...

Des larmes s'écoulèrent le long de mes joues. Mon coeur me fait si mal.

Soudain je fut attiré par quelque chose. Mais on dirait...Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je m'élance vers l'intérieur du wagon.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'adore faire des fins en suspend ! Je suis méchante, je sais.


	4. Chapter 3

Titre: Les larmes sont semblables à la neige

Auteur: Edyuu 003.

Couple: Lavyuu ; Yullen

Rating: K+

Résumé: Encore une mission avec Moyashi, Bakandouille, Baka Usagi, la petite soeur du fou, la dépressive et le dépressif. Une mission semblable aux autres et pourtant si différente...Et cette neige, toute cette neige...

Série: D-Gray man

Pairing: aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Genre: Romance.

**Chapitre 3 :**

POV Allen :

Non mais quel idiot ! A cause de lui, Lenalee et Miranda se sont barrées ! Heureusement je les ai retrouvées avant que l'allemande saute du train en marche. Elle aurait bien pu se suicider pour une chose dont elle n'était même pas responsable...

Lorsque je l'ai ramenée dans notre compartiment, Krory était allongé sur Lavi. Mon cerveau a été déconnecté pendant une bonne minute où Lenalee a failli s'évanouir ; Miranda a voulu sauter par la fenêtre en disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir ça ; Lavi criait qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu ; Krory s'est jeté dans mes bras en pleurant qu'il croyait qu'on l'avait abandonné.

Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans tout ce bazar j'ai eu une drôle de migraine...

Un silence de mort s'installa entre nous. Nous ne voulions pas évoquer la dispute avec Kanda. Même sans sa présence l'atmosphère restait tendue.

Points positifs, Lavi ne faisait aucune blague vaseuse et nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer. La preuve nous traversions les Alpes.

FIN POV Allen.

La petite fille que venait de croiser Kanda cherchait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle avait terminé sa sucette et mâchait, maintenant, inlassablement un chewing-gum. Elle mit son parapluie violet, surmonté d'une tête de citrouille, sur l'épaule droite. (vous avez deviné qui c'était, non ?)

-Que cherchez-vous Road-sama ?, demanda le parapluie.

L'interpelée ne fut nullement étonnée de cet étrange phénomène. Elle ne répondit rien. La citrouille soupira, elle avait l'habitude des silences de la jeune Noah lorsque celle-ci avait des plans non planifiés par le Comte. Mais l'objet reposa sa question. L'autre le fusilla du regard.

L'objet se tut et la gamine continua son chemin. Elle passa devant le compartiment des exorcistes. Puis s'immobilisa, fixant un certain blandinet, par la vitre qui séparait les banquettes du couloir.

Il était tellement mignon. Sa détermination à rester un homme de Dieu la fascinait. Ses cheveux blancs semblaient si doux et son oeil couleur sang...

-Road-sama !, hurla Lero. On ne doit pas dévisager amoureusement les exorcistes !

-Tais-toi ! Tu parles trop pour un parapluie !

Il obéit à contre coeur.

POV Allen:

Quand j'y pense je crois je déteste Bakanda car non seulement il est odieux avec moi mais surtout parce qu'il est beau...Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme. Effiminé peut-être mais il s'agit bien de Kanda. A chaque que je le vois je me dit que c'est de sa faute. S'il n'était pas si désirable je n'aurais pas cette envie de l'enlacer.

Sentant une douce chaleur au creux des reins, je descends brusquement de ma rêverie. Soudain je reçois un coup de pied au mollet: c'est Lavi. Lui non plus n'a pas pu résister à Bakanda. Je ne sais si c'est parce qu'il est soit Bookman et qu'il a des techniques pour lire dans les pensées ou que soit il a vu que je bavais en murmurant le nom du japonais, mais il me fixe d'un regard noir.

Un jour il m'a dit que Kanda lui appartenait et que quonque se dressait entre eux, drevra en subir les conséquences. Les seuls problèmes sont qu'il n'a pas avoué son amour à Kanda et que je ne peux pas refouler mes pulsions sentimentales.

Quand j'y pense j'ai eu de la chance, si je mettais écouté, j'aurais des avances à Bakanda et je serais soit mort tué par ce dernier soit par Lavi par jalousie. J'ai beau être son ami, Kanda ne fait pas parti des règles de l'amitié. Bookman Junior est extrément possessif. Je ne sais pas comment cet imbécile de japonais ne s'est pas rendu compte de ses sentiments.

Mais quand même qu'est-ce qu'il est bien fichu...Comme j'aimerai lui enlever son uniforme et lécher son corps si...Non ! Surtout ne pas penser à ça ! Surtout pas !

Je croise les jambes pour cacher mon érection naissante. J'ai les joues en feux. Apparement personne ne s'est rendu compte.

Tim' vint voleter autour de mon épaule.

Posant ma tête contre la vitre froide, je m'endormi en rêvant à un certain brun.

FIN POV Allen.

-Bon, déclara Road en se relevant, il est temps de s'amuser un peu !

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre du couloir. Un vent glacial pénétra dans le wagon. La noah bondit à l'extérieur, passa Lero sous ses pieds à la manière d'un skate, se rétablissant ainsi. Road fit plusieurs saltos pour tester sa stabilité plus accélera pour dépasser le train. Elle s'éleva de plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans les airs et stoppa net.

-Compte jusqu'à dix, dit la petite fille d'une voix neutre.

La phrase avait été dite avec la force d'un murmure mais il s'agissait bien d'un ordre.

-Mais...

Road fusilla du regard le parapluie.

-Je...Bien. Dix !... Neuf !... Huit !...

-Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Nous sommes aux premières loges pour assister au feu d'artifice !

-...Sept !... Six !...Cinq !...

Le train n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

-...Quatre !

La locomotive leur passa devant suivit de ses premiers wagons.

-... Trois !...

Soudain Road fut attirée par une petite silhouette à l'arrière du train qui pénétrait à toute vitesse à l'intérieur. Un exorciste, celui qu'elle avait croisé.

-Trop tard..., chuchota t-elle à l'adresse de l'humain.

-... Deux !...Un !...

-Boum !, chantonna la gamine.

**BOUM ! **

A ce moment, des Akumas explosèrent simultanement. Ils étaient cachés derrière des rochers, attendant bien sagement les ordres. Auncun ne s'était rebellé. Mais il en restaient d'autres...

Ce fut d'abord la locomotive qui pencha dangereusement. Puis se fut les wagons, qui avaient été soufflés par l'explosion, qui entrainèrent l'avant du train. Ce dernier se retrouva couché sur le côté, ses roues s'agitant à la manière d'un énorme insecte noir. Les Akumas n'ayant pas explosés s'avancèrent vers lui: une vingtaine de niveau 2 et une trentaine de niveau 1.

-Hi !Hi! Hi! Je me demande comment tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir...Allen Walker !

Et Road éclata d'un grand rire sadique .

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Edyuu 003 : Encore une nouvelle fin bizarre...

Lero : Aussi vous l'avez faite en catastrophe, Edyuu 003-sama.

Road : Pourquoi tu l'appelles sama ?

Lero : Mais c'est parce que c'est si rare que je parle à la fin des fics.

Road : IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI PEUT SE FAIRE APPELER SAMA PAR LE GOLEM DU PRINCE !

Edyuu 003 : Dans le prochain et dernier chapitre...

Road : Voyons. Comment vais-je te punir ?

Lero : Pitié Road-sama !

Edyuu 003 :...vous allez savoir si nos amis les exorcistes vont s'en sortir,...

Road : Tu pourrais servir de cible pour les Akumas niveau 1.

_Lero_ _blêmit_

Edyuu 003 :...ce que faisait la petite Road dans ce train...

Road : J'ai toujours voulu savoir si les golems pouvaient aller dans de l'eau bouillante.

Lero (_s'enfuit_) : HAAAAAA !

Edyuu 003 :...et surtout si nos deux toureaux pourront s'aimer sans entrave. ^w^

Road (_attrappe_ _Lero_) : Je sais ! Tu vas me servir de batte pour le bowling !

Lero : Mais on ne joue pas au bowling avec une batte !

Road -sourire sadique- : On a qu'à innover !

Lero : Au secours !

Edyuu 003: A bientôt. (le dernier chapitre arrivera un peu plus tard : je ne l'ai pas encore tapé)


	5. Chapter 4

Titre: Les larmes sont semblables à la neige

Auteur: Edyuu 003.

Couple: Lavyuu ; Yullen

Rating: K+

Résumé: Encore une mission avec Moyashi, Bakandouille, Baka Usagi, la petite soeur du fou, la dépressive et le dépressif. Une mission semblable aux autres et pourtant si différente...Et cette neige, toute cette neige...

Série: D-Gray man

Pairing: aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Genre: Romance.

Note: Je remercie Rose-Eliade, Allen-kun-MelloK et à tous les autres pour leurs reviews. Aussi, n'essayer pas de trouver une logique dans ce train, il n'y en a pas...Ou alors les fabriquants se sont trompés dans les plans.

Chapitre 4 :

Allen était à bout de force. Il respira profondement. Essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, il se détendit. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe.

-Tim', haleta le jeune garçon, arrêtes...

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait mal. Tellement mal, mais il ne l'avouait pas. Il avança son bassin pour prendre prise. Echec.

-Tim' ! Arrêtes ! Sinon je vais lâcher !

Mais le golem jaune continuait de tirer sur la manche de l'Exorciste (vous vous attendiez à quoi ?). Si cela continuait ce dernier allait se retrouver mètres plus bas. Son seul salut était de se hisser à la fenêtre.

Comment c'était il retrouvé dans cette position ? Lui même ne savait pas la réponse. Cela c'était passé si vite...

FLASH BACK :

Allen était assit sur la banquette du compartiment des Exorcistes. Tout ce passait normalement jusqu'au moment où des explosions le firent sursauter. Avant que le maudit puisse faire un mouvement, le train s'était écroulé sur le côté. Le blandinet avait été écrasé contre la porte qui, sous son poids s'était ouverte. Allen bascula dans le couloir où une fenêtre donnant vers le vide l'avait aspiré (je ne sais pas si vous avez fait le rappochement mais c'est cette même fenêtre qui a servi de sorti à Road). Son réflexe fut d'attraper le bord glacé de l'ouverture métalique.

FIN FLASH BACK :

Ses phalanges devenues bleues n'arrivaient plus à le soutenir. Malgré l'aide de Timcampy, il allait faire le grand saut. Allen sourit mentalement : il était sensé être le destructeur du temps, le sauveur de l'humanité, le héros de D-Gray man et il allait mourir, maintenant !

Il ne savait même pas où était ses amis.

Les doigts de l'Exorciste glissèrent d'un bon centimètre. Il ferma les yeux, sentant sa fin venir. Mais se qu'il senti furent deux mains l'attrapant sous les bras. Elles le soulevèrent et le déposèrent sur le sol (plutôt sur les fenêtres couchées sur le coté). Allen rouvrit les yeux surpris de ne pas être au paradis avec une paire d'ailes et une oréole. Devant lui, Kanda le fusillait du regard. Avec toutes ces émotions le maudit l'avait presque oublié. Autour d'eux, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda et Krory se relevaient plus ou moins sonnés.

-Merci Kanda, murmura Allen.

Mais le concerné s'en allait en direction de la sortie.

-Hé ho, Bakanda !Je t'ai remercié !, cria le blandinet.

Le japonais s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers son interlocuteur.

-Tu devrais plus attention Moyashi.

-Mon nom est Allen !

Kanda voulu rajouter quelque chose mais se tut. Il s'éloigna sans attendre ses compagnons.

Ils sortirent idem du quarantaine d'Akuma poussaient le moyen de locomotion vers le ravin. Ils étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils ne virent pas les Exorcistes s'enfuirent en douce. Pas que les hommes de Dieu étaient lâches mais leur mission ne constituait pas d'empêcher un train de s'éclater au fond d'un gouffre.

Ils n'avaient pas fait vingts mètres, qu'Allen eut un déclic : qui dit train dit passagers ! Le maudit fit demi-tour, courant dans la neige qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

-Allen-kun, cria Lenalee, Où vas-tu ?

-Les voyageurs ! Ils ont besoin de moi !

-Le sauveur de l'Humanité est de retour..., soupira Lavi.

-Allen-kun ! Reviens ! Sinon...Sinon je ne te parle plus !, la menaça la jeune chinoise.

Voyant le destructeur du temps continuer sa course, elle activa son innocence, s'éleva dans les airs puis s'élança vers les Akuma. Lavi sorti son maillet et couru derrière ses cadets, son sourire toujours scotché sur ses lèvres. Kanda dégaina Mugen tout en murmurant un 'stupide moyashi'. Il bondit aux tousses du blandinet. Miranda voulu rejoindre les autres mais elle glissa et se retrouva sur la scène de combat. Resté seul Krory se jeta dans la bataille.

Allen avait bien fait de revenir (...Ou mal fait. Faut voir la fin.) des hurlements s'échappaient de la carcasse métallique. Carcasse car les sbires du Comte millénaire avait ouvert de part et d'autre les wagons.

Le maudit transforma son bras gauche en clown couronné et détruit plusieurs machines démoniaques. D'autres explosèrent juste à ses côtés. L'innocence du blandinet n'en était pas la cause. Il releva la tête. Tous ses amis le suivaient. Des Akuma plongèrent vers eux, dédaignant le Destructeur du temps.

-Mon cher Allennnn !, s'écria une voix venant d'au dessus.

-Road...Pourquoi nous attaques-tu ? (la question débile), demanda Allen.

-J'avais envie de te voir ! Et allez dans cette ville espagnole ne vous apportera rien.

-Comment ça ?

-Le Prince veut t'éliminer. Tu es un danger pour lui. Arrivez à votre destination, des niveaux 4 vous aurez gentiment accueilli.

-Alors...Il n'y aucune innocence là-bas ? Nos amis sont morts pour rien ?

-Exact !, chantonna la Noah, Il fallait bien vous attirer !

Les yeux d'Allen se mouillèrent, c'était trop injuste. Il bondit en direction de la petite fille. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage enfantin. Une dizaine de pics de glace, imaginés par Road,se pointèrent vers l'exorciste.

-Je t'ai toujours trouvé plus beau recouvert de ton sang, jubila t-elle.

-Kuratchi no...,commença Allen.

Mais il fut coupé par un violent coup qui le projeta dans la neige. La personne qui l'avait frappé se plaqua contre lui, le maintenant au sol. Les pics se figèrent autour d'eux.

-Dommage, ricana Road, je l'ai loupé...

-Lenalee ! Pourquoi m'avoir..., commença le jeune homme.

Il s'arrêta. Celui qu'il croyait être la chinoise n'était autre que Kanda. Ce dernier se releva brusquement et Allen aurait juré qu'il avait rougi. Lui par contre était de la couleur d'une tomate bien mure.

C'était la deuxième fois que le japonais le sauvait.

Allen balbutia quelques maigres mots mais une nouvelles rafales de projectiles de glace fut lancée. Kanda en brisa plusieurs d'entre eux avec Mugen mais il fut touché à l'épaule, et à la hanche. Le sang gicla. Il s'effondra dans la poudreuse.

-Kanda !, s'écria Allen.

Le Destructeur du temps se jeta sur lui, le relevant lentement. La jeune Noah prépara une nouvelle attaque.

-Non, Road ! Arrêtes !

-Voyons Allen. On s'amuse bien non ?

Mais une ombre noire surgit et frappa Road à la tête.

-Road-sama !

-Ça va Lero. Ce n'est qu'un nouveau jouet qui demande à ce que je m'occupe de lui.

Le dit-jouet, qui n'était autre que Lenalee, fit volte face et fonça en piquet vers la petite fille. Allen en profita pour remettre Kanda sur pieds. Celui-ci ce dégagea sèchement.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, Moyashi !

-Mon nom est Allen !

Le japonais se jeta dans le tas d'Akuma sans se préoccuper de son état.

Soudain une tempête de neige se leva.

Le chronographe de Miranda s'enrailla et elle s'écroula. Krory détruit plusieurs armes démoniaques qui voulaient profiter de l'impuissance de la jeune femme allemande.

Allen perdit de vue le kendoka mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Lavi, qui était en mauvaise posture. Le blandinet libéra les âmes des Akuma qui essayaient d'attaquer le Bookman.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir utiliser ton maillet ?

-Cela aurait pu provoquer une avalanche.

-Hein ?

-Oui, les parois sont très fragiles. Les tirs des niveaux 1 les ont déjà endommagées.

Puis l'apprenti Bookman s'approcha d'Allen et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Ne t'approches pas trop de mon Yuu-chan. Tu risques d'y laisser des plumes...

Le blandinet savait que le roux ne le mettait pas en garde contre le japonais et il préféra s'écarter un peu. Dans les airs, le symbiotique réussi à distinguer Lenalee qui combattait Road. Il détruit quelques Akumas. Il en restait une quinzaine.

La neige, volant avec force, faisait valser ses cheveux blancs...

Il se retrouva encerclé par cinq créatures du Comte : des niveaux 2.

-Vous allez mourir exorcistes !, ricana l'un d'eux.

Comment ça 'vous' pensa Allen mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser trop de questions car il se cogna à quelqu'un.

-Mais tu peux pas faire attention, Moyashi !

-...Mon nom est Allen, Bakandouille !

-Heu...Exorcistes ?, demanda timidement un Akuma.

-Qui c'est que appelles comme ça ?, cria kanda à l'adresse d'Allen

-Devines ! Il n'y a qu'une seule andouille japonaise sur Terre !

-...Exorcistes nous allons vous tuer..., déclara une nouvelle fois l'Akuma.

-Te fatigues pas, lui dit son voisin, Ils n'écoutent pas. On devrait plutôt jouer à la belotte.

-Mais Road-sama risque de nous punir.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai...Alors, Exorcistes ! Écoutez-nous !

-La ferme !, crièrent les principales concernés.

Et ils continuèrent de se battre avec leur innocence.

-Mais, s'ils s'entretuent ce n'est plus drôle, gémit un sbire du Comte.

-On n'a qu'a attendre, ils finiront bien par se calmer.

Mais visiblement les deux hommes de Dieu ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille car leur combat devint plus acharné qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mugen entra en collision avec le maudit ; le regard noir du japonais fusilla l'oeil rouge de l'anglais.

Entre deux mouvements de katana leur main s'effleurèrent.

Allen fit une étrange grimace lorsqu'il attrapa le col de son ainé, avec sa main humaine. _Lavi_ _va me tuer_, pensa le bandinet.

Et dans un élan d'amour, (vive la guimauve et les romans à l'eau de rose) il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Kanda. Celui-ci gémit de surprise mais laissa tomber son innocence pour enlacer son cadet. La langue du japonais caressa l'entrée de la bouche d'Allen, qui le laissa faire. Elle retrouva sa jumelle et elles commencèrent un ballet amoureux.

Soudain, il furent interrompus par un bruit. Étonnés, ils se retournèrent. Road venait de projeter Lenalee contre la pente enneigée. La neige fit un craquement sinistre puis s'affaissa sur une longueur de trente mètres. Elle dévala les rochers à une vitesse vertigineuse droit sur les exorcistes et les Akuma.

(Vous avez sûrement déjà vu des films d'action, d'horreur ou de guerre. Lors d'un cataclysme il y a d'abord un moment de silence, de stupeur puis viennent les cris, la fuite...la mort.)

L'avalanche happa les Akuma. Allen et Kanda réussirent à se cacher sous un rocher émergeant près du train.

La vague blanche percuta de plein fouet la carcasse métallique. Le Destructeur du temps retint son souffle, il ne savait pas si les voyageurs avaient pu s'enfuir. Les wagons grincèrent. Comme douée de vie la neige recouvrit les parois de métal. Le train se tordit et tomba dans le gouffre, suivit de l'avalanche.

Allen fit un mouvement vers le vide, il fut retenu par la taille par Kanda.

-Lâches moi !, cria t-il.

-Non , répondit sèchement le japonais.

-Mais les personnes...

-Tu as fait ce se que tu as pu.

Le kendoka enlaça tendrement le jeune garçon. Mais celui-ci le repoussa.

-Il lui a peut-être des survivants..., tenta Allen.

-Je ne pense...

Kanda grimaça, du sang coula de ses blessures. Il tituba. Son esprit s'embua et son corps tomba dans le vide.

-Kanda ! Ceinture du clown !, hurla le blandinet.

Des rubans jaillirent de son bras, rattrapant in extrémiste le japonais. Entrainé par le poids de son amant, le symbiotique tomba à plat ventre dans la poudreuse.

Derrière lui, une masse sorti de la neige moulue.

POV Kanda:

-Kanda ! Réveilles toi ! Kandaaaa !

Quelqu'un m'appelle. Cela vient du ciel. Cette voix on dirait celle de Moyashi. Un rêve ?

-Kanda !

Encore. Et si je ne rêvais pas. Moya...non! Allen...Je t'aime.

-Bakanda !

Non, ne pleure pas. Il...faut que je me réveille.

FIN POV Kanda.

Une bourrasque glacée gifla les traits fins de Kanda. En dessous de lui, le train gisait. Il était vivant et suspendu dans le vide.

-K...Kanda...Tu es vivant ?, gémis une voix. (une autre question débile)

Le japonais leva la tête et vit son amant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

-Je t'aime Kanda...Je ne pourrai jamais t'abandonner.

-Laisses-moi ! Tu n'arriveras pas à me remonter !

Allen secoua négativement la tête. L'épéiste grogna sur la tête de mule qu'était son amant et ne fit plus aucun mouvement.

Quelque chose cogna contre la jambe de Kanda. C'était son innocence qui se balançait au gré de la tourmente de neige. L'épeiste ne savait pas à quel moment il l'avait rengainée. C'était devenu un automatisme. Le japonais la tête en arrière et soupira. Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent : un Akuma de niveau 2 se tenait derrière Allen.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda celui-ci.

-Allen...Laisses moi, murmura le kendoka.

-Hein ?

-Pars ! Dégages ! Barres toi !, cria Kanda.

Les yeux du blandinet se mouillèrent. Il y avait quelques minutes le brun l'embrassait et maintenant il lui hurlait dessus. Kanda se débattait mais le maudit refusait de le lâcher.

-Kanda...Je..., fondit en larmes Allen.

La machine démoniaque leva son bras, près à l'abbattre sur le crâne du jeune exorciste. Le sang du japonais ne fit qu'un tour, il dégaina Mugen et invoqua les insectes d'Autre monde. L'attaque atteint l'Akuma mais ce fut insuffisant pour le détruire. Le Destructeur du temps se retourna sur le dos. Le monstre du Comte millénaire se redressa sur toute sa hauteur.

-Exorcistes..., fit-il dans un râle.

L'Akuma asséna un coup de poing au maudit. Celui-ci se protégea grâce à son innocence. Mais à cause du poids de Kanda il ne pouvait pas se lever pour combattre.

-Laisses moi !, répéta le japonais.

-Non ! Les autres vont bientôt arriver !

Mais leurs amis n'étaient visible nulle part. Sachant que son amant ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, Kanda leva son katana.

-Pardonnes moi, dit-il simplement.

Sur ce il fit une large mouvement de sabre. La ceinture du clown fut tranchée nette.

-Non ! Kandaaa !

Celui-ci lui sourit et son corps tomba à la manière d'une colombe touchée en plein vol (manque plus que les plumes). Il disparu dans un nuage de flocons.

Le visage du Destructeur du temps se rembrunit, une expression de rage s'y afficha. Il bondit vers l'Akuma, l'attaqua le déchiqueta à petits bouts. Lentement, pour qu'il souffre auant que lui souffrait. Une nouvelle personne qui lui était cher venait encore de disparaître sous ses yeux. L'âme du démon suppliait qu'on l'achève mais le maudit frappait. Encore et encore. Il frappait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Le sang de l'Akuma gicla sur la neige, sur le visage d'Allen, sur l'innocence.

-Pitié, fit le monstre du Comte.

Puis épris de la douleur physique, il s'autodétruit. L'explosion projeta Allen contre le rocher qui leur avait servi d'abri. A lui et à Kanda.

Lorsqu'il revient à lui, l'Exorciste se traina jusqu'au précipice et éclata en sanglots.

-Stupide Bakandouille !

Son cri résonna en écho dans la montagne.

Quelques flocons se posèrent dans ses cheveux blancs. La tempête avait été remplacée par une douce pluie de neige. Le temps resta suspendu quelques instants. Les autres Exorcistes toujours absents. Road avait disparu.

-Je...t'aime, Kanda, dit il dans un murmure.

L'adolescent tendit les mains vers le ciel.

-...et j'espère que toi aussi tu m'aimais...

Il ne pleurait plus. Il n'y arrivait plus. Mais la neige continuait de tomber. En silence. Comme des larmes.

Allen avait déjà connu cette sensation. C'était lorsque Mana était mort.

**FIN (ou presque)**

Allen: J'ai embrassé Kanda...

Kanda : Je suis mort...

Lavi : C'est bien beau tout ça mais pourquoi le '(ou presque)'

Edyuu 003 : Ah ça ! **C'est parce que si vous le voulez, il y aura une suite. **

Kanda : Mais je suis mort, non ?

Edyuu 003 : Et bien...

Lero : Chuttt ! Il ne faut pas tout dévoiler !

Road : Ce sera toujours un Yullen ?

Edyuu 003 : Oui.

_Allen et Kanda s'enfuient en courant_.

Edyuu 003 : Et un Lavyuu.

Lavi s'enfuit en courant.

Edyuu 003 : Et des lemons !

Road : Ouais !

Donc si vous voulez une suite, reviews.

Le titre (s'il y a une suite) : **Le Ciel du Néant**


End file.
